


Don't Give Up (I'm Right By Your Side)

by twodevils (orphan_account)



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twodevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fUCK SUMMARIES IM NOT GOOD AT THEM<br/>JUST KNOW UR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME READING THIS<br/>SERIOUSLY<br/>DNT READ THIS<br/>YOULL WANT TO KILL ME<br/>WELL LATER ON IN THE STORY<br/>;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up (I'm Right By Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> HI WHALECUM TO MY SEPTIPLIER FANFIC I GUESS. Uhh, just to let you know, this is from my account on Wattpad (my name on there is Cake_Riot). So I might update this story on there first before I update on here! Just a heads up! But please do enjoy the first chapter!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Chapter 1: New Year, Good Start. Right?

 

(Markimoo's POV)

Beep! Beep! Be- I slammed my fist on the alarm to shut of the extremely loud and annoying sound. I brought my hand to my face and rubbed my eyes and sat up, getting rid of sleep that still lingered. 

 

Today, I would be starting 12th grade. What fun, I thought sarcastically to myself, before getting up out of my bed to start getting ready for school...

 

(A wild Time Skip appeared!)

Once I was finally done with getting ready (getting dressed, fixing hair, etc.), I decided to head to the kitchen to eat something. As I made my way to the kitchen, I seen my mother in there and, surprisingly, making breakfast.

"Mornin', Mom" I said with a slight yawn, walking over and kissing her cheek. She turned to smile at me, but then turned back to what she was currently cooking.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said, still smiling. "Would you like some breakfast?" She gestured to the bacon and eggs.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" I said chuckling slightly. She laughed, and went to grab a plate, and scooped a generous amount of eggs and bacon onto the plate. I eagerly took the plate and sat down at the table, my mother doing the same.

I started to eat my breakfast. "So, are you excited to start your first day of 12th grade?" She asked. Damn, I forgot I had to go to school. 

 

"Well... I guess..." I said, swallowing my food. 

 

"Don't worry, sweetie! It's not going to be anything different than your previous years, and, heck, you might even get a girlfriend this year!" She laughed. I cringed at the word 'girlfriend' though. I don't have anything against girls, but I'm actually gay. That's why I cringed. 

 

"Yeah... maybe it will!" I exclaimed, my eyes wandering over to the clock. "Oh, would you look at the time! I'm gonna be late for school!" I yelled, getting up from my seat. I went to grab my backpack and phone (can't forget the phone bro!) and yelled one final goodbye, before taking off to school.

 

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> SoRRY I KNOW ITS SHORT AAAAA


End file.
